Minibeso
by smile.in.love
Summary: Experimentos, experimentos. Esto se veía venir... Mini!John (ambos adultos) Johnlock


**MINIBESO**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, **salviohexia!

**o.o.o**

Como esos científicos que nos acompañan en las noches bajo las sábanas sobre el papel, acompañando al ambiente siniestro entre truenos y relámpagos. Oscuridad, terror, almas en vilo...

— ¿Qué tramas ahora, Sherlock? —preguntó John mientras encendía la luz del salón y mandaba al traste hasta el último ápice de magia.

— Un experimento. Apaga —susurró el moreno sin salir de su concentración. El doctor se acercó al aparato con el que trasteaba su compañero. Se trataba de una especie de lupa gigante con un botón de encendido y otro de apagado, según podía ver. A simple vista, parecía más un juguete gigante que algo para hacer...

— ¿Para qué sirve? —exclamó posicionándose frente al gran cristal de esa "lupa industrial".

— Para... —a John no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que darle al botón de encendido— tarde —suspiró el detective. El experimento había funcionado demasiado bien, pero sobre el elemento equivocado.

— ¡Sherlock! ¿Qué has hecho? —gritaba John desde el mismo lugar pero un poquito diferente. Bueno, puede que algo más que un poquito.

— Has sido tú el que se ha puesto ahí y ha apretado el botón. Yo..., me lavo las manos —dijo un poco nervioso mirando para otro lado. El doctor montó en cólera.

— ¿Que te lavas las manos? ¿Que te lavas las manos? —clamaba bien alto, aunque se escuchara bajito y muy agudo. — ¡Devuélveme a mi tamaño, William Sherlock Scott Holmes!

— Podemos darle la vuelta a la lupa a ver si funciona —se le ocurrió decir al detective.

— ¿A ver? ¿Y si no? —volvió a gritar a pleno pulmón.

— Te quedarás más pequeño —susurró.

— ¿Más? ¿Cómo que más? —bramaba y saltaba enfadado. — ¡Sherlock! —rugió.

— No haber tocado lo que no es tuyo.

— Voy a subirme a tu cabeza, ponerla frente a esto —señaló— y empequeñecer esa patata que tienes en su lugar. ¡Haz algo!

Sherlock, cansado de tanto _minigrito_ que no llevaba a ninguna parte, tomo al ahora diminuto John del cuello de la camisa, le levantó sobre el suelo abusando un poco de su poder y lo contempló a la luz de la ventana.

— ¿Cómo puedes protestar tanto siendo tan pequeño? —le miró curioso.

— Sherlock, por favor, sea lo que sea que estés pensando, no lo hagas —imploró.

— No soy tan desconsiderado como me pintan —sonrió de medio lado. — Serás mi mascota.

— ¿Mascota? —clamó horrorizado el doctor.

— Tranquilo, te trataré bien —sonrió. No había maldad en sus ojos, ni siquiera aprovechamiento, sólo curiosidad y algo nuevo, pero algo bueno. Viendo que estar suspendido en el aire no era lo más cómodo, lo bajó a la mesa más cercana, la del salón. El mayor, cansado a sus ojos, se sentó con los pies cruzados y los brazos en idéntica posición, dando la impresión de un genio de la lámpara. — ¿Vas a concederme un deseo? —rio divertido.

— A ti no te concedo yo ni la hora —bufó cruzando aún más los brazos.

— Sí, ya —se pasó la mano por la nuca. — Hora del baño —tosió disimulado.

— Repite eso —dijo lentamente fijando la mirada en el moreno con la cara desencajada.

— Tienes dos opciones —se puso serio— o te ducho yo o te ahogas en la bañera y/o escalándola.

— Me ducharé en el lavabo —respondió poniéndose en pie muy convencido.

— Pues subirás volando —contestó enarcando una ceja. John dio un largo suspiro y asumió su derrota. Sherlock sonrió mentalmente y volvió a cogerlo por la chaqueta.

— Ya que eres tan inteligente, ¿no podrías inventar otro sistema de transporte? —suspiró suspendido camino del baño.

— Ya la próxima —exclamó poniéndole en el borde del lavabo. Abrió el armario del baño y sacó una pequeña toalla de cara. — Tu toalla —dijo dejándosela caer encima y tapándolo por completo. John salió a manotazos y protestando.

— Gracias. Ahora date la vuelta—. El detective levantó ambas cejas incrédulo y, encogiéndose de hombros, se giró sobre sus talones. John se quitó la ropa y la dejó a un lado del lavabo, dándole al grifo y viendo el agua caer, pensando mejor cómo iba a llegar a ella. Decidió deslizarse por el borde como si fuera un tobogán en su niñez...

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó el moreno sin darse la vuelta al escuchar el chapuzón.

— Perfecto —ironizó el doctor chapoteando sin parar. Sherlock sonrió y permaneció en su posición. Cuando llevaba ya unos minutos "en remojo" el doctor se hallaba demasiado cansado para seguir manteniéndose sobre el agua, ya fuere nadando o buceando, pues el agua era cristalina y libre de jabón y, aunque la misma tenía libre paso, la fuerza al caer le hacía aumentar su volumen. Intentó salir trepando por la resbaladiza superficie, pero fue inútil. Lo intentó de nuevo y, como era de esperar, volvió a fallar. Cansado, hizo un esfuerzo de "digestión" de orgullo y llamó a su compañero.

— Sherlock... —susurró ruborizado. Pero éste estaba en algún lugar de su mente. — ¡Sherlock! —dijo más alto. El moreno respondió con un brinco.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó incómodo. John suspiró profundamente antes de pedir.

— Sácame de aquí —y prefirió que la tierra se lo hubiere tragado. Sherlock, que tampoco quería hacer más difícil ni insostenible esa situación, tomó su cepillo de dientes y, de soslayo, se lo acercó al exmilitar. Cuando éste se hubo colgado con ambas manos, lo elevó y dejó sobre la toalla de cara de había dejado al borde del lavabo. Volvió a depositar el cepillo en su lugar y se giró de nuevo. El doctor le dio las gracias mentalmente.

— Más tarde lavaré..., eso —dijo refiriéndose a la pequeña ropa de John. Éste se enroscó en la toalla, totalmente sonrojado.

— ¿Puedes..., llevarme a algún lugar para descansar? —expresó torpemente. Sherlock se volvió entonces con el entrecejo fruncido y le tomó con ambas manos ante la sorpresa de John por su expresión.

— ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve? —bufó. — ¿A tu habitación?

— No. Tendría que bajar haciendo rápel sin agua —rio.

— ¿Quieres..., ir a la mía? —sonrió disimulado.

— ¡No voy a dormir en tu cama! —gruñó nervioso.

— ¡Pues tú me dirás dónde te dejo! —bramó Sherlock perdiendo el control y casi tirando a John con tanto brío.

— El sofá, el sofá estará bien —respondió con voz firme pero aturdida y temerosa por un susto tras otro.

— Lo siento —musitó el moreno. Y en el más absoluto silencio se dirigió al sofá. Se tumbó de lado y dejó a John con la toalla justo al lado, cerca de su cara.

— Sherlock... —le llamó cuando éste ya se estaba girando hacia el interior del sofá. Se dio de nuevo, pues, la vuelta y se le quedó mirando. John prosiguió. — Si esto fuera un cuento... —el moreno entornó los ojos y el doctor tomó aire y lo dijo rápido. — Si con un beso me devolvieras a mi tamaño, ¿lo harías? —soltó el resto del aire.

— ¡No voy a besarte!

— ¡Ni yo quiero que lo hagas! —y Sherlock se dio definitivamente la vuelta. John suspiró y se enfrascó aún más en la toalla y en su desconcierto ante lo que acababa de decir.

La noche llegó y se quedó con ellos. Sin embargo, aun cuando John dormía a pierna suelta, el detective, como era de esperar, no podía dormir ni un poco. Tan cerca se le hacía aún más apetecible. Aunque no midiera más que su palma, seguía siendo el mismo John del que..., seguía siendo el mismo. Pero con ese tamaño..., todo era demasiado surrealista como para ser verdad y, aun así, ahí estaba. No sabía, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo reconducir la situación hacia..., alguna parte, hacia como era antes de todo este sinsentido culpa de ese estúpido, estúpido experimento.

_Un cuento..._, recordó por un momento. _Si esto fuera un cuento y un beso revirtiera el encantamiento... Suena tan tonto como parece_, se recriminó a sí mismo. Aun así, se tragó su orgullo, su indecisión, su temor y le besó. Juntó sus labios, aunque los labios de John cupieran en la yema de su dedo, le besó por un segundo y luego se separó. Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

La noche siguió pasando y el deseo, la magia o cualquier alusión sobrenatural posible se hizo un hueco entre ellos. Antes del alba, el doctor se giró levemente en el sofá y cayó rotundamente al suelo con todo su peso. Al golpe, se despertó un poco aturdido y tardó en recomponerse al verse en su nuevo estado. Cuando lo consiguió, necesitó avisar de su hallazgo.

— Sherlock, Sherlock —llamó balanceándole por la cintura. El moreno abrió los ojos cansado y se quedó con la boca abierta cuando le vio. — Sherlock —carraspeó— mi cara está aquí arriba —dijo señalándola con el índice y una gran sonrisa. El detective volteó la cara enrojecido. — Sherlock... —volvió a llamarle, haciendo que le mirara de nuevo, ahora a los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó desviando la mirada al segundo.

— ¿Puedes..., traerme algo de ropa? —se mordió el labio inferior. Sherlock hizo un mohín y se levantó airoso, saliendo del salón hacia algún lugar. — ¡Sherlock! —le llamó ahora John con necesidad en su voz.

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! —gritó desde el otro extremo del apartamento. Le llevaría algo de ropa a John, pero antes cogería esa pequeña ropa del lavabo como..., extraño recuerdo o posible chantaje, sonrió de medio lado. Finalmente había decidido besar a John. Él no lo sabía, pero habían tenido su primer beso. Y dada la situación, tal vez debería repetirlo para hacer partícipe consciente a su compañero de piso. Sonrió de nuevo. Lo haría nada más volver al salón. Sí, ése era un buen plan. Aunque quizá John no tuviese un sueño tan profundo y le esperase con una sorpresa.

**o.o.o**

**¡Hola, hola, hola! ¿Cómo están?**

**¡Cumpleaños, cumpleaños! :D**

**¡Felicidades de nuevo, Salvio!**

**¡Lectores, lectoras, funambulistas…, gracias por estar ahí!**


End file.
